1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting torch for gas cutting steel materials, more particularly it relates to a gas cutting torch that is constructed to prevent a backfire-phenomenon from breaking out continuously within the cutting torch which, otherwise, occurs during the cutting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, when a nozzle for gas cutting was pressed against a steel plate in the process of gas cutting, a spatter could be generated during cutting and would sometimes adhere to the nozzle, causing a backfire-phenomenon to be generated continuously within the cutting torch.
Therefore, and as shown in FIG. 4 hereof, a prior art method for absorbing the fuel gas by emitting high speed oxygen from the injector hole 3 of the injector head 2 in the gas cutting torch to prevent this backfire-phenomenon from being generated continuously has heretofore been proposed. Likewise, an article constituted by combining the measures of every part in the mixing parts of oxygen and gas with a fixed rate and the like has been disclosed.
However, since no consideration was given to the continuous backfire-phenomenon which was burning continuously in the gas mixing portion of the prior art, it was difficult to prevent the backfire-phenomenon.
Further, the prior art was effective where there was little discharge of the mixed gas, but there were defects in that the effectiveness was non-existent in the case of increased discharge and the like. Also, the techniques described in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,384 and No. 4,477,262 were well known, but it was difficult to prevent the continuous occurrence of the backfire in these techniques.